The Erudite Visitor
by Slumbering Wolf
Summary: When Res comes to visit Grape, his presence puts a strain on her and Max's relationship! *Split from the beginning of the Housepets! Babies arc*


"I'll get it!"

Peanut ran toward the door, but Grape tackled him just before he reached the doorknob.

"Like hell you will," she snarled. "This is a special day for me and you're not going to ruin it."

The doorbell rang again. "Just hang on," Grape called out. "I'll be there in a minute."

The cat and dog continued to struggle, Peanut refused to be daunted.

"Stupid dog…." Grape muttered. "Just come on in, it's unlocked!"

The door opened and a very uncomfortable looking Res stood in the doorway. "Err, hi Grape," he said. "Um, should I come back?"

"Certainly not," grunted Grape, who was still struggling with Peanut on the floor. "Just step over us and make yourself at home."

"Cut it out Peanut," Grape said, getting truly angry now. "Res has come a long way to visit me."

Peanut finally relented, partly because he didn't want to upset Grape, but mostly because no one was at the door any longer and he lost interest. Grape quickly rose from the floor and went over to the new arrival, who was sitting awkwardly on the sofa.

"Would you like anything," she asked. "Milk, tea, catnip?"

"Tea, I guess," Res said in a small, shy voice.

"Don't go anywhere," said Grape as she hustled off to the kitchen to make tea.

"So, you're the writer of Pridelands," said Peanut.

"Augh! I've done nothing but eat and breathe Pridelands for two years," said Res irritably. "Can we talk about something else, please?!"

A long, awkward silence ensued. A small crash came from the kitchen, followed by a curse from Grape.

"So….you're a dog," said Res.

"Far as I can tell."

"Sorry….it's just…I've never met a dog before."

"That's cool," said Peanut. "Before I met Grape I'd never even seen a cat before."

"Oh? I just assumed you two grew up together," said Res.

"Nope, I was an only pet before my family moved here," said Peanut. "But by then, they'd decided I needed a sibling."

Peanut went over to a bookshelf and brought out a scrapbook. He told Res the story of how he met Grape, who had been living in a shelter. He had found her fascinating, and although his mom and dad were strictly dog people, the rapport he and Grape had had in the short moments they had spoken had convinced his parents to adopt the purple feline.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Both Res and Peanut looked up in time to see a furious Grape return from the kitchen, set down what was presumably the mug of tea she had prepared for Res, and suplexed poor Peanut off the couch.

"This is my and Res's special time," Grape yelled at Peanut, who lay on the floor half dazed. "I don't need you ruining it!"

"Aww, Grape, I was really interested," said Res, in a voice so low it was nearly a whisper. "I didn't know you hang out with dogs. It's kinda cute."

Grape's face turned the color of a stop sign. She didn't even look back at Res, who was smiling. Due to his lack of keen social skills, he had no idea he had just humiliated her. She ran upstairs to her room without another word.

"What did I say," asked Res, who looked completely confused and uncomfortable.

"Let's go up and find out," Peanut said cheerfully. Though Peanut had better social skills than Res, his happy-go-lucky nature also prevented him from understanding Grape's embarrassment.

"I think she's crying into her pillow," said Peanut, who had his ear against Grape's door.

"Maybe my coming her was a bad idea," whispered Res. "I've started an argument between you two and I've upset Grape."

"Nonsense," said Peanut, wrapping his scarf around his neck. "I think we can get to her through the window, she keeps it unlocked for…reasons…"

"Hey Peanut, can you finish telling your story," asked Res as he put on his gloves.

Peanut continued telling the story he had begun downstairs. He told Res about a few of the neighborhood dogs, like Fido and Bino, and how Grape had entered their gathering. Fox, who hated cats more than any other neighborhood dog, went missing along with the roguish cat named Max.

"Is that the same Max that I met at the book signing," asked Res.

"Sure is," replied Peanut.

Peanut told Res about how Grape had found Max and Fox, and had rescued both.

"Wow, I had no idea she was that brave," said Res. "Though I suppose it isn't surprising, considering the way she stood up to security at the book signing."

Res went outside with Peanut and climbed through Grape's window. "Grape," he said. "We need to talk. I didn't mean anything by what I said about your liking dogs. Peanut was just telling me about how you stood up to them and even saved one's life. I don't think it's weird at all, and it certainly isn't a bad thing. I just think you're really brave."

Grape looked up at the gray cat. "I uh, it wasn't really anything," she said. "I guess I overreacted."

"You're such an amazing cat, Grape," said Res. "Everything I learn about you is so incredible. I knew you were special the moment I first spoke to you. You only confirmed that when you thought my owner was taking advantage of me…..you know…that she was taking credit for my work. You were prepared to defend a complete stranger. That takes guts, Grape. I mean that."

"Well, it's nothing," said Grape shyly.

"Of course it is. I don't give my phone number to many people or pets, for obvious reasons. I knew I could trust you, and I'm so glad that I did."

"Oh, well…thanks," said Grape.

"So where's Max," asked Res. "I haven't seen him yet. I wanted to thank him for passing my note on to you."

"Oh, he doesn't live here," said Grape. "But I could call him. Matter of fact, we should go out to eat tonight if you aren't too tired. I know he'd love to meet you properly."

"You mean….I thought you and he were siblings."

"Oh no, Max is my boyfriend."

"Oh, I guess I'd thought…I'd hoped…..nevermind," said Res. He looked very uncomfortable, and even a bit disappointed. "Yeah, I'd like to go out to eat tonight. You wouldn't mind if I got settled in first, would you?"

"Of course not," said Grape, putting a friendly arm around his shoulders. She showed Res where his bed was, and where the bathroom and linen closet were.

"This is going to be the best week ever," said Grape. "You're going to love Babylon Gardens. You take all the time you need to get ready and I'll call Maxie. Shall we go at say, five o' clock?"

"That sounds fine," said Res in a meek voice. Grape had missed him wince slightly when she had called Max 'Maxie'.

"Do you mind if Peanut comes?"

"Of course not," answered Res with a small smile.

As Res went to the guest room to put away his laptop and get ready, Grape went to call Max….

**Author's note:**

**Ahh, fun stuff! I love Res, he's so like me: the shy quiet author type :)**

**Obviously I don't own any of the names, characters or anything else from Housepets!, that wonderful comic belongs solely to the awesome Rick Griffen and I don't receive nor want anything from this fanfic other than experiencing the joy of writing it. **


End file.
